Inquiétude révélatrice
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Lindir savait que ses sentiments étaient malsains. Mais les Valars ne semblaient pas décidés à le libérer de ses tourments.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**OS basé sur le film.**

**Pour des raisons scénaristiques, il y a eu un changement : Celebrian, la femme d'Elrond, est morte de ses blessures en Aman.**

* * *

**Inquiétude révélatrice**

Lindir faisait les cents pas dans le bureau d'Elrond, les pans de sa cape claquant à chacun de ses pas. L'inquiétude marquait ses traits et transparaissait dans son sombre regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Seigneur d'Imladris quittait la quiétude de son royaume pour combattre des Orcs mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur, une appréhension non fondée qui anéantissait ses capacités mentales. L'Elfe savait pertinemment qu'il devait s'occuper de ses pairs en l'absence d'Elrond mais il en était bien incapable, trop préoccupé par le départ de son souverain. Et il n'était pas le seul à éprouver ce sentiment, les trois enfants du semi-Elfe jetaient des coups d'œil fréquents aux portes du royaume avec l'espoir de voir revenir leur père vivant. Ils avaient déjà perdu leur mère à cause de ces créatures et ils craignaient de ressentir à nouveau une peine immense en apprenant la mort de leur père bien-aimé. Une telle nouvelle signerait sans aucun doute la fin de leur joie et amènerait avec elle la décrépitude de la cité d'Imladris.

S'obligeant à ne pas penser au pire, Lindir s'arrêta en inspirant un bon coup. Il se sentait las, fatigué par les émotions qui le rongeaient à longueur de journée et qu'il taisait. Tant qu'il restait discret sur lui-même, tout se passerait bien mais au fond de lui, une peur viscérale menaçait de faire surface à chaque instant. Les habitants d'Imladris ne l'aidaient en rien en lui posant des questions sur sa vie. Arwen elle-même avait tenté de lui tirer des informations sur ses sentiments mais il répondait toujours de façon énigmatique. Il n'ignorait pas que les frères jumeaux de la demoiselle étaient eux-aussi prêts à le harceler de diverses manières pour en savoir plus mais il tenait bon. Lindir aurait pourtant aimé se confier à quelqu'un, libérer le poids qui entravait son cœur et ses pensées mais la personne dont il était le plus proche ne comprendrait pas ses tourments. De plus, il ne voulait en rien perturber Elrond qui avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec son royaume sans devoir se soucier de son état. Tant pis s'il souffrait en silence, il avait pris cette décision de lui-même et les regrets ne le feraient pas changer d'avis.

\- Lindir, des étrangers arrivent.

Arwen venait de franchir la porte du bureau, ses yeux aussi gris que ceux de son père fixés sur l'Elfe qui ne bougeait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui osait pénétrer dans leur royaume alors que le Seigneur d'Imladris était absent. Croisant le regard légèrement craintif de la fille d'Elrond, Lindir esquissa un sourire dans le but de la rassurer.

\- Je vais aller les accueillir, n'ayez aucune crainte. Les portes d'Imladris sont ouvertes à tous.

Hormis les Orcs, bien évidemment. Lindir ne faisait qu'appliquer les principes du semi-Elfe même s'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec lui. A force de considérer le royaume comme un véritable havre de paix, n'importe qui arrivait pour y trouver du repos ou de l'aide. Laissant la jeune femme au bon soin de ses frères qui arrivaient dans le couloir, Lindir s'en alla vers les portes du royaume. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux visiteurs avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée d'Imladris, posant une main sur son cœur selon la coutume elfique. Gandalf accompagnait treize nains et un Hobbit, formant une compagnie que l'Elfe trouva très hétéroclite. Il échangea quelques mots avec le magicien qui l'interrogea sur l'absence d'Elrond. Lindir allait lui répondre lorsqu'un cor sonna au loin, lui tirant un léger sourire qui passa inaperçu. Son cœur s'allégea du poids qu'il portait auparavant alors que les Nains, eux, se rassemblaient sous l'effet de la peur et de la surprise. Perchés sur leurs chevaux, vêtus d'armures étincelantes, les Elfes avaient fière allure et dominaient encore plus les Nains.

Elrond accueillit la compagnie avant de descendre de sa monture, souhaitant la bienvenue à Thorin Oakenshield qui lui répondit sur un ton froid. Le souverain d'Imladris ne laissa rien paraitre et il les invita à entrer dans son royaume. Il donna un ordre bref à ses soldats qu'il chargea d'accompagner les Nains, le magicien et le Hobbit puis il confia son cheval à l'un d'eux. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Elrond demanda à Lindir s'il y avait eu quelque chose d'important dans son royaume pendant son absence.

\- Seule cette compagnie a brisé la quiétude des lieux.

Il hésita un court instant avant de continuer, se risquant à donner son point de vue concernant le départ de son Seigneur pour la chasse aux Orcs.

\- Vos enfants sont inquiets. Ils ont peur de ne pas vous voir rentrer à chacune de vos expéditions. Heureusement qu'Elrohir et Elladan arrivent encore à garder la tête froide pour rassurer au mieux leur sœur. Pour tout vous dire, j'en suis incapable.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Elrond. Il est pourtant simple de raisonner quelqu'un quand on y croit suffisamment.

\- C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu agir. J'éprouvais aussi de l'inquiétude pour vous.

Lindir n'alla pas plus loin dans ses paroles, ayant déjà l'impression d'avoir franchi ses propres limites. Le Seigneur d'Imladris ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son confident. Il appréciait la présence de Lindir pour sa discrétion et pour ses interventions qui ne manquaient jamais de pertinence. L'Elfe brun était pour lui un vrai ami sur qui compter lorsqu'il s'absentait et qu'il devait quitter son royaume. Il lui faisait confiance pour toujours garder un œil sur ses enfants et pour prendre soin d'Imladris. Le semi-Elfe esquissa un léger sourire avant de déclarer qu'il était temps de rejoindre la compagnie. Lindir hocha la tête, encore troublé par le geste innocent de son souverain. Il dut faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour accepter de briser cet instant où ils étaient seuls. Se ressaisissant, il se reprocha intérieurement son manque de contenance vis-à-vis de son Seigneur, s'interrogeant sur la réaction que pourrait avoir Elrond s'il apprenait les véritables raisons de ses tourments et de son inquiétude de le savoir si loin à chaque départ.

Lindir se retrouva seul avec la compagnie alors que le souverain d'Imladris se changeait et il redouta la suite des événements en voyant les regards dégoûtés des Nains sur ses semblables. Gandalf avait une expression qui ressemblait fort à une excuse tandis que le Hobbit observait tout avec attention. Des tables furent dressées avec de la nourriture en grande quantité. Thorin, Balin, Bilbon et Gandalf prirent place à la table d'Elrond tandis que Lindir restait debout, près de son souverain qu'il ne quittait pas du regard. Discret comme à son habitude, il se contenta d'écouter la discussion. L'ambiance calme et elfique céda soudain la place à un véritable carnage lorsque l'un des Nains décida de monter sur une table pour se mettre à chanter. Les autres suivirent, la nourriture vola à travers la pièce, atterrissant un peu partout, choquant Lindir qui échangea un coup d'œil avec Elrond. Ce dernier semblait se demander s'il avait bien eu raison d'accueillir la compagnie de Thorin. Alors que les Elfes leur offraient l'hospitalité, les Nains ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de tout balancer.

Elrond attendit que le repas fût fini avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de Balin, Thorin, Bilbon et Gandalf tandis que les autres membres de la compagnie étaient emmenés dans leurs chambres. Lindir prit en charge les Elfes qui s'occupaient du nettoyage, pour gagner du temps. Personne ne parlait mais ils pensaient tous à la même chose, se promettant de ne plus laisser des Nains profiter de leur nourriture pour l'envoyer aux quatre coins des tables. Ce n'était que le premier jour de l'accueil qu'ils fournissaient aux Nains mais Lindir avait déjà l'impression qu'ils étaient là depuis plus de temps. Comment d'aussi petites créatures pouvaient-elles faire autant de dégâts en si peu d'heures ? Thorin avait-il prévu de transformer Imladris en porcherie avant son départ ?

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée des Nains et les Elfes d'Imladris commençaient à perdre patience peu à peu. Lindir et Elrond discutaient calmement en se promenant, le premier demandant au second la durée de présence de la compagnie de Thorin. Au loin, ils virent les fameux Nains en train de se baigner nus dans une fontaine et ils échangèrent un regard. Alors que Lindir allait faire une réflexion sur le comportement de la compagnie, Arwen arriva, les yeux remplis de larmes. Aussitôt, l'expression d'Elrond changea, son calme cédant la place à de l'inquiétude face à l'état de sa fille. Cette dernière tentait de garder un air digne devant son père et Lindir mais une douleur sourde enserrait son cœur.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché la vérité, père ? J'avais tant d'espoir, depuis tant d'années !

Le Seigneur d'Imladris comprit les tourments de sa fille et son regard s'assombrit. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il y avait les Nains si près d'eux. Il hésita un court instant avant de demander à Lindir de les accompagner. Le concerné fut légèrement surpris mais il acquiesça, s'interrogeant sur les pensées qui traversaient son souverain. Ils s'isolèrent dans un lieu plus calme et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans une annexe d'un jardin. Elrond et Arwen s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc en pierre alors que Lindir restait debout près d'eux sans se sentir vraiment à sa place. Il était même très gêné de se retrouver dans une discussion de famille mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas du père et de la fille qui ne voyaient pas en lui un intrus alors qu'il n'était qu'un sujet d'Imladris comme les autres.

\- Qu'as-tu appris, Arwen ?

\- J'ai entendu Elrohir et Elladan parler, commença-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Ils évoquaient leur choix de garder leur immortalité et ils ont déclaré être déçus de ne pas avoir pu dire adieu à notre mère avant sa mort.

Lindir jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Elrond qui était pétrifié. Il serrait dans ses mains celles de sa fille, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer la vérité. Ses fils avaient vu leur mère après son agression par les Orcs et ils savaient qu'elle s'en était allée vers les Terres Immortelles. Quelques jours après son arrivée en Aman, Elrond avait appris par Galadriel que sa douce Celebrian avait succombé à ses blessures. Il n'avait jamais autant souffert et il avait voulu épargner ses enfants. Il avait fini par dire la vérité à Elrohir et Elladan mais jamais encore il n'avait franchi le pas avec Arwen.

\- Quand comptiez-vous me le dire, _Ada_ ? poursuivit-elle.

\- Il ne voulait pas vous voir souffrir, Arwen, intervint Lindir.

Les mots étaient sortis et il se surprit lui-même d'avoir parlé alors qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion entre un père et sa fille. Il s'excusa avec beaucoup de gêne mais il reçut en retour un hochement de tête encourageant de la part de son souverain. Se raclant la gorge, Lindir continua sur sa lancée.

\- Vous avez déjà beaucoup souffert de savoir votre mère si loin puis de voir votre père partir à la chasse aux Orcs. Cette douleur dans vos yeux est dure à supporter pour un ami alors imaginez pour un parent. Le Seigneur Elrond a dû avoir le cœur serré de vous cacher une telle vérité.

Arwen observa l'ami de son père d'un œil nouveau. Elle n'avait vu qu'en lui une personne chargée de veiller sur ses frères et sur elle mais il semblait être bien plus que ça. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait posé des questions sur sa vie mais à la tristesse qui brillait dans son regard, elle comprit qu'il avait lui-même vécu de lourdes pertes que rien ne pourrait combler. Elle se leva du banc, effleura la joue de son père du dos de sa main, remercia Lindir puis s'en alla. Le silence s'installa aussitôt entre les deux amis alors qu'Elrond se perdait dans ses pensées, dans les souvenirs de son passé auprès de son épouse. Il se releva lui-aussi puis s'avança à la hauteur de Lindir.

\- Merci, _Mellon Nin_ mais vous n'étiez pas obligé d'intervenir.

\- Votre détresse ne vous permettait pas de lui répondre. Vous avez connu la mort tant de fois et vous avez voulu épargner votre fille.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la fontaine, vérifiant par la même occasion que les Nains ne se baignaient plus.

* * *

Lindir avait passé peu de temps auprès de son souverain depuis leur discussion avec Arwen. A chaque fois, il évitait le regard du Seigneur d'Imladris et prétextait devoir faire d'autres choses. Les Nains étaient encore présents mais l'agitation qui les animait prouvait qu'ils ne tarderaient sans doute pas à s'en aller, ce que chaque Elfe espérait secrètement. Avançant dans les couloirs en réfléchissant sur de nombreux sujets, Lindir fut interrompu par une vive lumière qui venait d'un balcon. Il s'y rendit, sur ses gardes, et découvrit Galadriel et Saroumane. La Dame de la Lórien lui accorda un fin sourire et il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller voir son souverain pour lui faire part de leur présence. Elrond le remercia puis le laissa s'occuper. Alors qu'il se rendait auprès des Nains pour s'enquérir de leur état, il fit face à des chambres vides. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour savoir que la compagnie venait de leur faire faux bond avec le Hobbit mais sans leur magicien. Inspirant longuement, Lindir rejoignit son Seigneur, interrompant la conversation du conseil blanc.

\- Les Nains viennent de partir.

Une expression amusée passa dans les yeux du magicien gris alors que Saroumane serrait les poings. Galadriel gardait un air stoïque alors que du soulagement faisait surface dans le regard du souverain d'Imladris. Même s'il considérait que l'entreprise dans laquelle se lançaient Thorin et les siens était sans doute très périlleuse et ne mènerait à rien, leur départ leur assurait un peu de paix. Comme il n'y avait plus rien à dire pour les membres du conseil, Elrond les quitta pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux habitants d'Imladris, Lindir sur ses talons.

\- Le calme va enfin revenir, déclara ce dernier. La présence de ces Nains devenait bien trop pesante pour tout le monde.

\- Mithrandir n'a pas eu la meilleure idée de son existence en motivant Thorin et sa compagnie. Ce qui les attend à Erebor n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils ont vécu. Même si un Hobbit les accompagne, ils ne viendront jamais à bout de Smaug.

\- Des Nains contre un dragon, nous aurons tout vu en Terre du Milieu.

Ils échangèrent un regard compréhensif. Si jamais Thorin et sa compagnie venaient à sortir vivants de leur expédition, il y aurait de quoi croire à un miracle. Surtout que le seul magicien de la troupe n'était pas parti avec eux.

\- S'ils parviennent à entrer dans Erebor, Smaug ne risquerait-il pas d'être réveillé ? s'enquit Lindir en s'arrêtant soudainement.

\- C'est une possibilité, lui répondit Elrond en se tournant vers lui. Seriez-vous inquiet ?

\- Vous savez tout comme moi que le royaume du Seigneur Thranduil n'est pas si loin de la Montagne Solitaire. Un dragon près de ses terres déclencherait sans doute sa colère s'il apprenait que nous avons hébergé la compagnie.

\- Thranduil aura toujours de bonnes excuses pour nous en vouloir, soupira le souverain d'Imladris. Il se sent plus noble.

\- Parce que vous êtes un semi-Elfe, supposa Lindir.

L'expression fermée d'Elrond suffit à lui faire regretter ses paroles. Sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait réellement, il tendit sa main vers son Seigneur et serra ses doigts entre les siens. Aussitôt, les pointes de ses oreilles rougirent et il s'excusa avant de prendre la fuite de manière peu glorieuse. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme s'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, sensation très mystérieuse pour lui. Il passa une main sur son visage, complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait l'impression d'être poussé par un sentiment étrange. Intérieurement, il se demanda s'il arriverait à croiser les yeux de son souverain sans repenser à son geste. Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à un haut balcon d'où il observait souvent le royaume d'Imladris. Il s'accouda aux barrières blanches et ferma les yeux, ressentant ce moment où sa peau avait effleuré celle d'Elrond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ? Il n'était pourtant pas un humain animé par ses émotions mais bien un Elfe, sage et capable de se contrôler sans l'aide de personne.

\- Lindir.

Il ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière, ayant reconnu la voix d'Arwen. Elle avait un timbre particulier qui ne passait pas inaperçu et il avait passé tellement de temps à veiller sur elle et sur ses frères qu'il n'avait aucun mal à les identifier. Elle vint se placer à côté de lui, laissant ses pupilles se promener sur le paysage merveilleux qu'offrait Imladris. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir été là quand elle avait parlé avec son père car il avait eu les mots justes mais elle ignorait comment le remercier.

\- Quelque chose vous tourmente, affirma la jeune femme.

\- Il n'y a rien, Arwen. Tout va bien.

\- Vous ne savez pas mentir, Lindir. Vous êtes perturbé par quelque chose mais vous n'osez pas vous dévoiler. Pourquoi ne pas vous confier à mon père ?

Lindir serra ses mains sur le balcon sans répondre à Arwen. Si elle avait su la vérité, elle serait partie en courant pour ne pas rester près de lui. Et elle ne lui aurait pas posé cette question qui le tourmentait. Coulant un regard vers lui, elle vit son air pâle et une légère compréhension se fit dans son esprit. La surprise la cloua sur place et elle préféra penser qu'elle se trompait. Elle n'ajouta rien, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux alors que le soleil déclinait au loin, inondant Imladris de sa lumière orangée.

* * *

\- Empêchez Elrohir et Elladan de m'accompagner et rassurez Arwen.

Elrond finissait d'attacher son armure tout en lançant des ordres à Lindir. Le souverain d'Imladris allait porter assistance à Galadriel avec Saroumane afin de délivrer le magicien gris prisonnier à Dol Guldur. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Sauron, ce qui effrayait Lindir. Il ne laissait rien paraître devant le semi-Elfe, l'observant récupérer son épée, le cœur lourd.

\- Vous rentrerez, fit-il la gorge serrée. Vos enfants ont besoin de vous.

\- Sont-ils les seuls à attendre quelque chose de moi ? s'enquit Elrond en haussant les sourcils.

Il passa brièvement sa main sur la joue de son ami puis s'en alla. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il tenait à revenir le plus vite possible. Lindir le regarda franchir seul les frontières d'Imladris puis il rejoignit les jumeaux et leur sœur. Tous trois se disputaient au sujet du départ de leur père tant ils avaient peur de le perdre comme ils avaient perdu leur mère par le passé. Elladan était le plus posé des trois mais son regard orageux prouvait qu'il n'était pas forcément le plus rassuré. Lindir tenta de leur sourire et de les rassurer, comme le lui avait demandé Elrond, mais sa propre angoisse le pétrifiait.

\- Savez-vous exactement où s'est rendu notre père ? lui demanda Elrohir en croisant les bras.

\- S'il a refusé de vous le dire, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons, éluda Lindir.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse à sa question, rétorqua Elladan. Je suppose qu'il vous a interdit de nous dévoiler sa destination par peur de nous voir partir à sa suite. Il est sans doute en train d'affronter un danger supérieur à celui des Orcs et nous sommes ici à l'attendre sagement sans pouvoir intervenir !

Lindir retint un mouvement de recul en voyant la colère qui brilla soudain dans les yeux d'Elladan. Lui qui semblait si calme quelques secondes auparavant était au final le plus réactif des trois. Arwen posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son frère, lui murmurant quelques mots qui le détendirent rapidement. Lindir la remercia d'un mouvement de la tête, heureux de voir qu'elle ne paniquait pas alors qu'elle aurait eu raison de le faire. Les enfants d'Elrond et son ami passèrent plusieurs heures à se ronger les sangs en attendant un quelconque signe, remarquant par le trajet du soleil tout le temps qui s'était écoulé. Les jumeaux et leur sœur finirent par aller se coucher, la fatigue ayant pris le dessus, mais Lindir resta à son poste. Il se rendit à l'entrée du royaume puis reprit le chemin de son balcon favori qui lui servait de point d'observation. Si le semi-Elfe refaisait surface, il le verrait forcément. Il était prêt à passer sa nuit et les prochaines journées à cet endroit, à surveiller le monde autour de lui jusqu'au retour de son souverain. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit pendant deux jours, en même temps qu'il surveillait les jumeaux et Arwen. Il y eut du changement lors de la troisième nuit alors que Lindir désespérait.

\- Comptez-vous vous reposer ?

L'Elfe brun se retourna brusquement au son de la voix d'Elrond. Son souverain ne portait plus son armure et avait apparemment eu le temps de se changer. Il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer à Imladris ni entendu arriver. Les paroles qu'il aurait voulu prononcer se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand le soulagement détendit son corps tout entier.

\- Nous étions si inquiets, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai dû ramener Dame Galadriel à la Lothlórien pour lui faire reprendre des forces. J'ai préféré rester pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il remarqua que son souverain ne portait aucune blessure. Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, Lindir eut une réaction qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir. Il enlaça le semi-Elfe, retenant ses larmes. Elrond ne bougea pas sur le moment puis il défit l'étreinte de son ami avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il n'aurait jamais cru que Lindir éprouverait pour lui un sentiment qui dépasserait leur amitié. Délicatement, le souverain d'Imladris posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami avant de le relâcher. La sensation déstabilisa complètement le brun qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de douceur et surtout à un tel geste.

\- Je suis en train de rêver, murmura Lindir.

\- Pourquoi cet instant ne pourrait-il pas être réel ? le questionna Elrond.

\- Parce que le Seigneur Elrond ne peut pas m'aimer comme je l'aime.

Le souverain d'Imladris vit que Lindir était dans un état de détresse. Il le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter, troublé de voir que son ami n'avait pas foi en lui. Le brun reprit ses esprits et se détacha de son Seigneur, tremblant. Il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état de fébrilité et ne comprenait pas comment l'amour pouvait le rendre si faible.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Elrond.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'approfondir sa question, Lindir avait bien compris. Ce dernier baissa les yeux avant de répondre qu'il ne savait plus quand son amitié s'était changée en amour. Le semi-Elfe esquissa un sourire attendri alors que son ami continuait sur sa lancée.

\- Je vais oublier ce moment. Pensez un peu à vos sujets. Comment réagirait-il s'ils savaient ? Votre devoir de roi ne vous permet pas de vous attacher à moi. Vous devez offrir des héritiers à ce royaume.

\- Lindir, auriez-vous déjà oublié les jumeaux et Arwen ? L'avenir d'Imladris est assuré par leur présence. J'ai été aveugle en croyant que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour être heureux.

La lune fut témoin de leur déclaration et de leurs baisers. Ils se promirent un amour éternel malgré la menace de Sauron sur la Terre du Milieu. Ils avaient un mince espoir de voir le bien triompher même si cela signifierait sans aucun doute la fin des Elfes. Aman les accueillerait à bras ouverts où ils vivraient un bonheur sans égal. Seul le Destin prouverait à quel point ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre en surmontant les épreuves qui les attendaient.


End file.
